


Her Secret

by keiramarcos, slyly



Series: by Keira Marcos [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Harmony - Freeform, M/M, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Romance, Ron Weasley Bashing, Гармония, Пампкинпай, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiramarcos/pseuds/keiramarcos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyly/pseuds/slyly
Summary: Гарри узнает о своей жене такое, что это меняет все





	Her Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Her Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/454451) by Keira Marcos. 



> Надеюсь, вам понравится.  
> Original story by Keira Marcos  
> http://keiramarcos.com/2016/02/her-secret/  
> Разрешение на перевод получено. Автор оригинал указан в соавторах.  
> При любых вопросах свяжитесь со мной. Адрес почты указан в профиле.

Если бы кто-то предположил, что его жена несчастлива в браке, то Гарри бы рассмеялся им в лицо. Тем не менее, однажды, идя по узкой улочке недалеко от Косого переулка, он заметил ее, набрасывающую на голову капюшон мантии и направляющуюся прямиком в Лютный — место, где ей точно нечего было делать, по крайней мере, по его скромному мнению. Так что он скрыл себя дезиллюминационными чарами и последовал за ней. Так они добрались до самого небольшого и захудалого заведения без вывески и с затемненными окнами.

И теперь Гарри был свидетелем ее разговора с хозяином этого места.

— Смотреть или участвовать?

— Смотреть, — пробормотала его жена, затем достала маленький мешочек из кармана и положила его на стойку. — Если Малкольм и его жена сегодня здесь, то я бы хотела посмотреть на них.

— Вам повезло, они как раз готовятся к выходу, и осталась только одна комната для наблюдения, — он снял брелок со стены и положил его на стойку между ними. — Номер шесть.

Гарри последовал за ней по коридору. Заведение внутри выглядело куда лучше, чем снаружи.

Она вошла в комнату, и он неслышно проскользнул за ней, пока она осматривала помещение. Он оценил этот небольшой жест предосторожности, но все еще был переполнен желанием показаться и потребовать объяснений.

Они были женаты лишь год. Сразу после войны Гарри уехал за границу и вернулся только потому, что его попросил Кингсли. Год он провел в кресле главы Аврората, прежде чем стать директором ДМП. Где-то в этот период он и пересекся с Гермионой, которая к этому моменту уже была разведена, и они поженились.

Она сняла плащ только после того, как заперла дверь, и села на один из стульев перед затемненным стеклом. Внезапно оно засветилось, и за ним показалась парочка. Женщина была полностью обнажена, а на мужчине были только штаны из драконьей кожи. У Гермионы перехватило дыхание и щечки покраснели от удовольствия, когда женщина покорно опустилась на колени. Гарри буквально разрывался между наблюдением за этой парочкой и тем, как на все это реагирует его жена. Ее зрачки расширились, и она протянула руку и коснулась руны, чтобы включить звук.

— Ты хочешь быть наказанной, зверушка?

Взгляд Гарри метнулся к парочке за стеклом.

— Да, сэр, пожалуйста.

— Ты плохо себя вела? Ты заслуживаешь наказания?

Женщина вздрогнула, и ее соски напряглись. Гарри изо всех сил старался не обращать внимания на свой неуклонно твердеющий член. Женщина была великолепна. Ее дородная фигура ничуть не напоминала Гермиону — да и любую другую женщину, с которой он когда-либо спал. Взгляд назад: вид жены красноречиво утверждал, что ее полностью устраивает все происходящее за стеклом. Ее щечки раскраснелись, ее нежные розовые губы слегка приоткрылись, когда она судорожно вдохнула. Он видел ее возбужденной достаточно часто, чтобы знать, что его жена заведена не на шутку.

— Я была очень послушной, — почти скорбным тоном сказала женщина. — Я никогда не хотела разочаровать тебя.

— Моя дорогая, всегда готовая мне угодить, — мужчина расстегнул ширинку и достал свой член. — Пососи его хорошенько, и я подумаю о том, чтобы дать тебе то, что хочешь.

Женщина принялась жадно сосать предоставленный ей член, а Гермиона возбужденно облизывала губы, на что Гарри пришлось ненадолго закрыть глаза, чтобы вернуть себе хоть каплю здравомыслия.

Их сексуальная жизнь была... обычной, и если быть честным, пожалуй, даже немного шаблонной, но он любил ее как сумасшедший, так что она не могла пожаловаться на отсутствие внимания. И теперь он задавался вопросом: а что на самом деле думает об этом его жена. Оральный секс был нечастым гостем в их отношениях. У Гарри был большой член и ему было не комфортно предлагать подобное, но в последний раз, когда Гермиона проявила инициативу, он так сильно хотел ее трахнуть, что позволил ее сосать почти минуту.

Мужчина упоенно трахал рот женщины, а дыхание Гермионы тяжелело с каждым мигом. Она не смогла удержаться от стона, когда мужчина — Малкольм, насколько помнил Гарри, — запустил руку в темно-русые волосы женщины. Гермиона дернулась в кресле, и Гарри пришлось засунуть руки в карманы, чтобы не прикоснуться к ней. Он никогда не видел ее в таком состоянии, тем более в одежде. И отчасти он был взбешен тем, что она искала такого рода стимуляции вне их брака, но больше того он был испуган. Что если он ее не удовлетворяет? Бросит ли она его? Поэтому она развелась с Роном?

Малкольм кончил, и женщина принялась жадно глотать его сперму, а Гермиона вздохнув, снова облизала губы. Гарри прислонился к стене и наблюдал за тем, как Малкольм бесцеремонно поднял женщину с пола и уложил к себе на колени. Первый удар заставил было Гарри дернуться, но Гермиона громко простонала, а женщина начала корчиться — явно от удовольствия. Гарри знал, что некоторые пары предаются таким грубым играм, но никогда бы не подумал, что Гермиона будет заинтересована в мужском доминировании и наказании в любом контексте, а тем более сексуальном..

Малкольм приподнял свою жену и усадил себе на колени, а затем вогнал в нее член. Женщина простонала и схватилась за его плечи, но не двигалась. Мужчина опустил свои руки на ее задницу и сжал ее. Женщина издала мягкий приглушенный звук.

— Прокатимся, женушка.

Гарри сконцентрировался на собственной жене и обнаружил, что ее глаза блестят и она нетерпеливо ерзает на стуле, пока парочка трахалась перед ними. И тогда он задался вопросом: а как часто она приходила в это неприметное здание для подобных наблюдений? А может, когда-нибудь и участвовала? Возможно, до того, как они поженились. Ведь между разводом с Роном и их собственным браком прошло около двух лет. Он ни на секунду не поверил, что Гермиона изменяла ему, она была преданна, пусть и не совсем честна.

Последняя женщина, с которой он встречался перед возвращением в Британию, жаловалась, что он слишком агрессивен в постели. Она была не первой, кто сказала ему это, так что Гарри принял все близко к сердцу и был очень осторожен с Гермионой, чтобы не показаться слишком требовательным или грубым с ней.

Он перевел взгляд со своей жены назад на парочку и понял, что они уже успели сменить позу. Женщина стояла на четвереньках, а ее муж трахал ее сзади, равнодушно, словно проститутку. Гермиона вздрогнула, когда женщина закричала, кончая. Малкольм же вытащил свой член и кончил на ее задницу. Гарри глубоко вздохнул и почувствовал облегчение от того, что его чары хорошо скрывали все издаваемые им звуки.

Хотела ли подобного Гермиона, или же ей просто нравилось наблюдать со стороны? Гарри не знал, но при этом он отлично понимал, что приходить сюда было чертовски опасно, и он не хотел, чтобы она часто появлялась в Лютном переулке в одиночку.

Стекло потемнело, и Гермиона встала. Надев свою мантию, она натянула капюшон и покинула заведение. Гарри проследовал за ней до Косого переулка. Большинство магазинчиков были уже закрыты, время близилось к восьми вечера. Она покинула волшебный квартал и направилась прямо в тайский ресторанчик, располагавшийся неподалеку от «Дырявого котла».

А Гарри аппарировал домой. Он активировал согревающие чары, чтобы Гермиона вернулась уже в теплый дом, а сам направился наверх. Его возбуждение уже сошло на нет, что, впрочем, было не удивительно — он был слишком взволнован. Гермиона позвала его, как только хлопнула входная дверь, и Гарри задвинул поглубже свое беспокойство: в мире было гораздо больше причин для переживания, нежели небольшая разборка с женой насчет ее маленького грязного хобби.

Она была все еще немного возбуждена, глаза блестели. Она отвлеклась от своих занятий и сразу же подошла к нему, нежно целуя его в губы. Гарри позволил своим рукам ненадолго задержаться на ее бедрах, прежде чем прижать ее к себе и углубить поцелуй. Она что-то промурлыкала, прижатая им к стене рядом с кухонной дверью. Он держал ее так около минуты и не мог не заметить, насколько она была расслабленной в его объятиях. Хотя она всегда была такой. Он застонал и оторвался от нее.

— И что это было? — с ухмылкой спросила она. — Скучал по мне?

— Хм, я всегда по тебе скучаю! — ответил Гарри проведя пальцем по ее нижней губе. — Я люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — пробормотала она, поглаживая его подбородок. — Что-то не так?

— Нет, — отрицать такое казалось неправильным, но он не хотел расстраивать ее или выходить из себя, хотя все же был немного зол на нее за такое двуличие. С другой же стороны, он понимал, почему она может скрывать то, что можно охарактеризовать как фетиш. — Просто не очень хороший день.

— Я принесла твою любимую тайскую еду, — сказала Гермиона и, схватив его за руки, потянула к столу. — Слышала, что Рона отстранили от службы.

— Да, за необоснованное применение силы, — вздохнул Гарри. — Я позволил Финну самому со всем разобраться, но Рон попытался официально опротестовать взыскание через мой офис. Я отказал ему в приеме. Не могу гарантировать, что он не появится тут позже, чтобы пожаловаться на меня. Но я же назначил Илая Финна главным Аврором не просто так, значит, что я доверяю его мнению. Если он сказал, что Рон перешел черту, значит, так и есть, — он в отчаянии провел рукой по волосам.

— Присядь, я налью тебе вина.

Гарри наблюдал за тем, как она порхает по кухне, играя порядочную домохозяйку, что было весьма забавно. Она была самой недомашней женщиной из всех, кого он знал, но ни за что бы не согласился хоть что-либо в ней изменить. Он позволил этой мысли развиться и понял, что есть так много вещей, которых он не знал о ней. И все это — хорошее и плохое — сделало ее женщиной, которую он любил и на которой женился.

— Рон заявился в мою квартиру в ночь перед нашей свадьбой — пьяный.

Гермиона повернулась и в ужасе уставилась на него.

— Что? — переспросила она. — Ты никогда не говорил… Что ему было нужно?

— Ну, он сказал, что я никогда не смогу сделать тебя счастливой, — пробормотал он, и она побледнела. — Но я велел ему проваливать.

Гермиона взяла бутылку и бокалы и подошла к столу, где Гарри уже распаковывал коробки с едой. — Ты же знаешь, что наш брак с Роном был абсолютно несчастливым. И он во всем винит меня. Говорит, что я всегда ожидала от него слишком многого.

— Ага, и это он тоже мне сказал. Но я тогда поинтересовался у него, сколько он еще планирует выезжать за счет войны? Он попытался ударить меня, но не удержался на ногах и шлепнулся на задницу. Не думаю, что Рон когда-нибудь простит меня за то, что случилось с Джинни...

— Убийство Джинни — не твоя вина, Гарри, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Мерлин, я никогда не смогу понять: почему Молли и Артур отправили ее в Хогвартс, ведь они знали, насколько там опасно. Это конечно, больно, но я нисколько не была удивлена, услышав, что это Тео Нотт убил ее и еще нескольких учеников. На сколько Рон отстранен?

— На месяц, без сохранения оплаты. Так что шансов на то, что он не заявится сюда, практически нет. Я искал тебя ранее, чтобы предупредить об этом, но ты уже ушла с работы.

— Я убежала по делам в Переулок, а потом отправилась забирать ужин.

«Как хитро, — подумал он. — Сколько раз она произносила это за последний год?»

— Он ведь неправ, да?

— Насчет чего? — спросила Гермиона, наконец-то устраиваясь за столом и приступая к ужину.

— Ты счастлива? — он глубоко вздохнул.

Она на секунду замешкалась, а затем положила свои руки на его.

— Гарри, я люблю тебя, и каждый день нашего брака с тобой лучше, чем предыдущий. Я доверяю тебе, я хочу от тебя детей, — он поднял ее руку и поцеловал. — Единственная вещь, о которой я сожалею в своей жизни, — брак с Роном. Мы абсолютно не подходили друг другу.

— Главный прокурор уходит на пенсию, — сказал Гарри. Ему нужно было срочно сменить тему, прежде чем все зайдет слишком далеко. Гермиона была проницательна как черт. — И полагаю, что неплохо бы было занять его место. Как думаешь?

— Я думаю, что ты впустую растрачиваешь себя в ДМП, но так я считала с тех пор как ты вернулся. Ты способен представлять любую сторону законной власти, Гарри. Думаю, это было бы здорово. А что говорит Кингсли?

— Оно будет моим, если я захочу. Но я объяснил, что для начала обсужу это с тобой, поскольку мое рабочее время будет временно увеличено, месяца на три, пока я не устроюсь и не разберусь со всем.

— Замечательно, и мы это переживем. К тому же отличная работа для тебя и менее опасная.

— Да я и сейчас не часто выхожу в поле, — заметил Гарри. — Но я думал об этом еще и потому, что хотел, чтобы моя работа была более упорядоченная, да и рабочее время более подходящее для…ну…

— Ребенка, — улыбнулась Гермиона. — Я тоже так думаю и уже предупредила Кроакера о том, что хотела бы перейти на чисто исследовательскую работу к концу года, потому что в следующем году мы планируем прибавление.

— Гермиона, я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовала себя обязанной рожать ребенка.

— А я и не чувствую, — заверила его Гермиона. — Я уверена, что готова к этому, и думаю, мы будем просто потрясающими родителями.

Тут о себе дали знать оповещающие чары, и Гарри вздохнул. Гермиона нахмурилась, глядя в свой бокал. Их отношения с Роном стали натянутыми практически с самого начала брака. Рон не собирался прощать Гермионе их неудачный брак, а на Гарри обижался из-за длинного списка причин, в котором его женитьба на Гермионе занимала далеко не главенствующую позицию.

— Я открою, — сказал Гарри. — Он уже наверняка пьян. Почему бы тебе не взять еду и не удалиться в свой кабинет?

— Ты уверен? — нахмурилась Гермиона.

— Конечно, — сказал Гарри, наклонился и поцеловал ее в губы. — Нет нужды страдать обоим.

— Спасибо.

Гарри прошел в прихожую и потратил несколько мгновений на диспут с самим собой о том, насколько невменяемым будет Рон, а затем все же открыл дверь.

— Что-то ты слишком долго, — начал Рон, вваливаясь без приглашения. — А где Гермиона?

— Наверху, в своем кабинете, — сказал Гарри и прошел мимо Рона. Он вернулся на кухню, и Рон потопал за ним. Рыжеволосый мерзавец уже получил болезненный урок, после того как однажды попытался подняться на второй этаж без разрешения. Он был выброшен на улицу в снег и сломал запястье. — Я не собираюсь изменять твое наказание так, что если ты явился за этим, то смело можешь уходить. Финн поступил правильно.

— Правильно? Этот придурок отстранил меня на месяц ни за что!

— Твой подозреваемый сейчас находится в Св. Мунго с шестью переломами, — решительно заявил Гарри. — Переломы получены после того, как он был обездвижен. Я сам просмотрел отчет с места преступления. Тебе просто повезло, что я не направил обвинения в офис прокурора, потому что я думал об этом, и если Маклаген подаст обвинения в отношении необоснованного применения силы, то тебе придется иметь дело с этим.

— Он темный волшебник!

— И что? — поинтересовался Гарри. — Это дает тебе законное или моральное право пытать его насчет информации, которой у него отродясь не было? Этот человек — контрабандист, а не Пожиратель Смерти, черт тебя побери! — он вздохнул, присел и вернулся к своему ужину. — Если он подаст на тебя жалобу, то соглашайся на сделку о признании вины, которую тебе предложит прокурор. К тебе отнесутся с поблажкой, ведь ты «Герой Войны».

— А что Гермиона думает по этому поводу? — поинтересовался Рон.

— Хочу, чтобы ты сгорел а аду! — прокричала Гермиона сверху, на что Гарри рассмеялся.

— Я бы извинился за нее, но тогда мне придется спать на диване, — взяв свой бокал, произнес он. — Аврорат — не твое, Рон. Твои предрассудки будут мешать тебе и дальше, а ты и не особо стараешься их скрывать. Ты никогда не продвинешься вперед по службе, поскольку ты ленив и никак не пытаешься исправиться. Наверху тебе не доверяют, и честно говоря, вряд ли когда-нибудь будут. Начни думать головой и возьми себя в руки, прежде чем окажешься в тюрьме за превышение полномочий, хотя, возможно, этот совет уже неактуален — из-за твоего поведения вчера вечером.

— Так ты получил и мою жену, и работу, о которой я мечтал, — начал Рон. — Что это, Гарри? И ты собираешься дальше спокойно работать? Моя сестра была убита из-за тебя!

— Джинни была убита из-за решения твоих родителей. Она была целью, и её не следовало отправлять в Хогвартс. Ты же сам был против этого и спорил с ними до того дня, как мы покинули «Нору». А Волдеморту, собственно, было насрать на Джинни, Рон, и ты это знаешь. Он даже не потрудился узнать ее имя! Тео Нотт признался перед всем Визенгамотом, что он выбирал каждую цель в Хогвартсе, основываясь на том, были ли их семьи предателями крови. Я даже не упоминался в его показаниях, пока прокурор не задал вопрос обо мне и Нотт не признался, что понятия не имел о наших с Джинни отношениях.

— Волдеморт убил Перси из-за тебя.

— Перси принял на себя проклятие, предназначенное мне. Но я даже не знал, что он был там, пока все не произошло, Рон. Ты же видел это! Не умаляй жертвы Перси из-за своего дерьма. Это отвратительно. Я смог победить Волдеморта благодаря тому, что Перси отвлекал его, пока Невилл был убивал Нагини. Хватит перекручивать и перевирать события. Я сожалею об их смерти, но я не принимаю вину за них. И никогда не приму.

— А моя жена?

— Гермиона развелась с тобой. И она моя жена, и я не собираюсь оправдывать наши отношения, особенно перед тобой, придурок. Она не вещь, и слава Мерлину, может сама делать выбор.

— Но я был ее первым, — прошипел Рон. — Она была моей!

— На самом деле, — вставила Гермиона, заглядывая на кухню со своим бокалом вина, — ты не был первым, Рон. Им был Гарри. Я бы никогда в жизни не доверила тебе что-то настолько важное, как мой первый сексуальный опыт. В то время ты был эгоистичным парнем, и я понимала, что на тебя нельзя будет рассчитывать, — она поморщилась. — И я не ошиблась, ты невероятно эгоистичен в постели, — и она удалилась, а Рон продолжал таращиться в пустоту.

Гарри вернулся к своему ужину.

— Ты — ублюдок, — зашипел Рон. — Ты спал с моей девушкой!

— Мы с Гермионой были любовниками почти весь шестой курс. А ты встречался с Лавандой Браун в это время и даже не смей этого отрицать. А расстались мы из-за того, что твоя сестрица начала опаивать меня приворотным зельем. Но из-за смерти Дамблдора она забыла дать мне очередную дозу, так что оно выветрилось из моего организма. И именно поэтому я порвал с ней прямо на похоронах. А нам обязательно сейчас копаться во всем этом дерьме? — поморщился Гарри. — У меня был отвратительно тяжелый день, во многом благодаря тебе.

— Джинни не опаивала тебя! Ты любил ее! — начал возмущаться Рон. — Вы же были настолько близки, Гарри!

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Откровенно говоря, мне не особо интересно, что ты думаешь об этом. Гермиона— моя жена. И поскольку ты все еще отказываешься уважать мой титул, просто напоминаю, что вмешательство в брак дворянина может иметь фатальные последствия.

— Аристократишка, — фыркнул Рон. — И что из того, что Сириус Блэк оставил титул тебе. Это — драконье дерьмо, Гарри. Только придурки из Визенгамота принимают это всерьез. Не знаю, что случилось с тобой, но раньше ты был куда более полезным и на тебя можно было положиться.

— Возможно, я устал не получать ничего взамен, — спокойно ответил Гарри. — Твоя поверхностная и откровенно непостоянная дружба всегда доставляла больше хлопот, чем пользы. А я был слишком наивным, чтобы понять это, когда мы были моложе. А теперь тебе пора уходить, у меня есть планы на вечер, которые не включают тебя.

— Ты еще пожалеешь об этом! — прорычал Рон и выбежал из комнаты.

Тут же хлопнула входная дверь, и Гарри встал. Он удостоверился, что Рон покинул его дом, и отправился вниз, где находился охранный камень. Он активировал его и исключил Рона из списка аппарационного доступа, а также активировал защиту от портключей. Гермиона рассмеялась, наблюдая за ним, стоя в дверях небольшой комнатки, где находился камень.

— Гарри.

— Если кто и заслуживает поплавать в Темзе, то это Рон, — Гарри вытянул свою палочку, тем самым деактивируя камень.

— Так у нас сегодня планы? — выгнул бровь, спросила Гермиона.

— Ага, я планировал трахнуть свою жену, — ухмыльнулся он, наблюдая ее открывающийся рот. — И тебе следует бежать, если ты хочешь, чтобы все произошло в постели, иначе я возьму тебя на первой же плоской поверхности, у которой поймаю.

Гермиона рассмеялась и выскочила из дверей. Он догнал ее на лестнице, и у нее перехватило дыхание, когда он обнял ее за талию. — Гарри.

— Ты даже и не попыталась убежать, — пробормотал он в ее шею, упираясь свои растущим членом в ее задницу. Свободной рукой он пролез под платье и схватился за ее трусики. У нее снова перехватило дыхание, когда он разорвал материал, и она практически обмякла в его руках. — Помнишь, как мы встречались в кладовке для метел возле Выручай-комнаты? Я просто убирал твои трусики со своего пути и проскальзывал прямо в твою киску.

— О, Мерлин, Гарри, — Гермиона вздрогнула, когда он прижал ее крепче, проник в нее пальцами и начал потирать клитор.

— Я даже не знал, что именно нужно делать с девушкой, но ты была такая сладкая, — продолжал он шептать ей в шею. — И ты моя.

— Да, — тяжело дыша, согласилась Гермиона.

— Скажи это, — приказал он, принимаясь расстегивать ремень.

— Я твоя, Гарри, — она раздвинула ножки, босые пальцы сжались на холодной плитке подвального пола.

Он слегка подвинулся и повернул ее так, чтобы она могла опереться на стол, стоявший у лестницы. Ногти Гермионы царапали поверхность дерева, пока он расстегивал молнию ее платья. Гарри снял его с нее и отбросил с сторону, порванные трусики сползли по ее ноге, когда он еще больше раздвинул ее бедра.

— Продолжим, любимая?

— Черт возьми, да, — простонала Гермиона, затаив дыхание и распластавшись на столе.

Гарри слегка подтолкнул ее и схватил за бедро, чтобы она не двигалась. Честно говоря, он обожал, когда она была вот такой — совершенно доступной и покорной, хотя до этого он никогда не рассматривал это как акт подчинения. Свободной рукой он погладил ее по спине.

— Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, любимая.

— Пожалуйста, — она прижалась к его члену и слегка покачала бедрами

— Скажи мне, — приказал Гарри. Он произнес это спокойным и слегка, как он сам надеялся, игривым тоном.

— Трахни меня, — умоляла она. — Жестко, пожалуйста.

Он никогда бы и не подумал, что то, как умоляет его жена, позволит ему сорваться с крючка. И он возьмет ее так, как она и хотела, — безжалостно. Его бедра прижимались к ее заднице с каждым толчком, молния его брюк скребла по ее бедру с каждым движением. Ее ногти впились в поверхность стола, и она нетерпеливо отвечала ему. Это было так чертовски хорошо — позволить себе не сдерживаться.

— Ты кончишь для меня? — спросил он, потирая ее спину.

— Близко, я так близко.

Он знал, что долго не протянет, а потому легонько царапнул ногтем по ее спине. Застонав, Гермиона сжала мышцы на его члене, содрогаясь в оргазме. Гарри последовал за ней, войдя в нее последний раз, и кончил с громким стоном. А затем крепко прижал к себе, пока они оба восстанавливали дыхание, и только после этого вышел из нее с мягким вздохом. Быстро застегнул свою брюки, чтобы не свалились, и развернув жену, поднял ее на руки.

Гермиона с довольной улыбкой обняла его за шею. Она выглядела полностью удовлетворенной.

— Все хорошо?

— Идеально, — она потерлась носом о его подбородок.

Он поднял ее по лестнице и отнес в спальню, занимающую весь третий этаж их таунхауса, а затем положил на кровать. — Никуда не уходи.

Гермиона потянулась и расслабилась на постели.

— Конечно.

Гарри избавился от одежды и направился в ванную комнату, чтобы наполнить их чрезмерно большую ванну, на которой настояла Гермиона. Она призналась, когда они купили таунхаус и перестроили его по своему вкусу, что отчаянно скучала по ванне для старост. Он вернулся в спальню и обнаружил, что она свернулась калачиком. Гермиона издала тихий сонный звук, когда Гарри поднял ее, но не протестовала, поэтому он отнес ее в ванную и спустился в воду вместе с ней.

Гермиона сидела на его коленях и со смущенной улыбкой произнесла:

— Знаешь, тебе нечего ревновать к тому, что касается Рона.

— Я не ревную к Рону Уизли, — мягко сказал Гарри. Он вытащил гребни из ее волос и положил их на пол рядом с ванной. — Он просто неудачник, только и всего.

— Его мать сыграла в этом свою роль, — сказала Гермиона и принялась напевала себе под нос, пока Гарри распускал ее косы. — Что-то случилось?

— Нет, — пробормотал он и не шутил. — Все просто идеально.

— Ты счастлив? — вдруг спросила Гермиона.

— Да, чертовски счастлив. Даже не предполагал, что настолько, — а затем положил руку ей на животик и продолжил: — Знаешь, я тоже с нетерпением жду появления нашего ребенка.

— Не могу дождаться, — призналась она.

 

* * *

Новость о том, что он занял должность главного прокурора, пронеслась по Министерству словно лесной пожар. На свое место он порекомендовал Невилла Лонгботтома, который был заместителем директора ДМП в течение года, и Кингсли согласился. Многие люди были шокированы его новой должностью, хотя Гарри не совсем понимал, почему, поскольку он уже работал прокурором Всемирного Магического суда, прежде чем вернулся в Великобританию.

Гермиона поднялась к нему во время обеденного перерыва и помогла распаковать вещи в новом офисе — Честер Уэйкфилд радостно освободил территорию и покинул Министерство, как только было сделано объявление.

Первое, что попало на стол Гарри сразу после того, как тот был приведен в порядок, так это официальная жалоба о превышении полномочий от Кормака Маклагена. После Хогвартса он стал владельцев магазинчиков зелий в Лютном переулке, который достался ему от дяди, а за прошедшие годы стал один из крупнейших контрабандистов в сфере поставки незаконных ингредиентов для зелий в стране. Расследование его дела и поимка стоила большого количества ресурсов ДМП, и хотя действия Рона не помешали следствию, они все же бросали тень на Министерство. Он снова перечитал дело и попытался разобраться в действиях Рона.

Невилл прибыл спустя час, как Гарри начал повторно изучать дело, и упал в кресло для посетителей.

— Ты мог хотя бы предупредить меня.

На что Гарри ухмыльнулся.

— Я говорил тебе еще год назад, что не заинтересован в том, чтобы задержаться в ДМП на долгий срок. Ты уже сообщил Рону о том, что Маклаген подал жалобу?

— Да, он ждет в моем кабинете, — Невилл нахмурился. — Я не должен этого тебе говорить, но Рон — это колоссальная проблема вот уже который год. Это уже его третье отстранение от службы за превышение полномочий. А нам нужно держать планку, и если мы допустим хоть какое-то послабление к нему, нас обвинят в фаворитизме, что обернется для тебя куда большей проблемой, учитывая твою прошлую дружбу с ним и его семьей.

— Если мы оставим его, то он непременно или убьет кого-нибудь, или навредит другим аврорам, — начал Гарри. — У него уже есть репутация грубого и жестокого аврора, которая, думаю, ему даже льстит. В конце концов он столкнется с темным волшебником, который не сдастся без жестокой борьбы — а может быть, он ее и жаждет. Во время войны у Рона проснулся вкус к убийствам. Я помню день финальной битвы, и как он смеялся, искренне радовался, убивая Люциуса Малфоя.

— Помню, — тихо произнес Невилл. — Это было еще одним кошмаром, оставшимся после того дня. Но ладно, какого твое официальное мнение?

— Он уходит в отставку или будет уволен, — сказал Гарри. — Он уже получил чертов Орден Мерлина и к тому же чистокровный. И ты и я знаем, что если я попытаюсь привлечь его к суду за избиение темного волшебника, нас с тобой четвертуют.

— Согласен, — вставая, произнес Невилл. — Что ж, я сообщу ему решение, а затем провожу его к выходу из здания, — закончил он, подходя к двери. — И кстати, мои поздравления.

— Взаимно.

— Но ты мне больше не друг, Гарри, потому что ты подставил меня.

Гарри рассмеялся.

Он сделал пометку в деле и отправил официальную бумагу Лонгботтому. А потом послал записку жене, сообщив ей новости, и попросил быть осторожной, поскольку ее кабинет доступнее и ближе, Рон вполне мог навестить ее и попытаться начать выяснять отношения. Он уже понял, что этот придурок не видит за собой никакой вины. С точки зрения Рона, именно он был жертвой, и так будет всегда.

Раздался стук в дверь, Гарри поднял взгляд и заметил Блейза Забини, стоящего на пороге.

— Заходи, — махнул рукой Гарри. Забини был единственным новым сотрудников в офисе, за исключением самого Гарри. И предположил, что именно его остальные сотрудники подрядили отправиться к боссу за ответами. Он закрыл дверь чарами, после того как Забини расположился в кресле для посетителей.

— Ну и как там, снаружи?

— Мы знали о том, что его время на исходе, и он ясно дал понять, что рекомендует министру именно тебя, поскольку ты впустую растрачиваешься в ДМП. Ну и мы следили за твоей работой за границей, так что с ним сложно было не согласиться. Хотя твоя секретарша, конечно же, уже несколько раз наложила в штаны — из-за тех событий в Хогвартсе.

— Оу, — произнес Гарри, глядя на лист с перечнем сотрудников.

— Знаешь, твоя жена расколдовала ее больше чем год спустя после войны, — ухмыльнулся Блейз. — Мариэтта там уже извелась вся, и если бы ты уже успокоил ее тем, что не собираешься увольнять ее, или же?..

— Нет, Мерлин, я может, и был на нее зол, когда мне было пятнадцать, но мы все уже выросли, да и потом, Амбридж — вот кого нужно во всем винить. Я не могу представить себе, как бы поступил на ее месте, понимаешь. Амбридж же не могла угрожать мне разрушить карьеру родителей или кого-то еще из родственников. Скажи всем, что завтра будет общий сбор всего офиса. И еще я хотел бы получить краткое описание каждого дела, находящегося на рассмотрении до конца дня. Честер сказал, что за последний месяц он не брал ни одного дела, готовясь к отставке. Я знаю уголовные дела, но мне нужен небольшой инструктаж по гражданским и нормативным вопросам.

— Ну, тогда начнем, — сказал Блейз. — Между прочим, у тебя нет заместителя. Мистеру Уэйкфлду нравилась линейная структура в департаменте, но мы знаем, что ты реорганизовал ДМП, так что твой стиль управления явно отличается.

— Я уже успел просмотреть личные дела всех сотрудников, так что отвечая на твой не заданный вопрос — да, в отделе будут некоторые перестановки. Я выделил себе три месяца на реорганизацию, так что в одночасье ничего не произойдет.

— Супер, — сказал Блейз и встал. Он пошел к двери и открыл ее. — Эджкомб! Расслабься, он не будет снова натравливать на тебя свою жену.

Гарри рассмеялся, а затем посмотрел на колдографию на столе. Его жена повернула голову и подмигнула. Нет, магические изображения никогда не перестанут поражать его. Он взял первый файл и принялся изучать его. Около шести часов Гермиона принесла пиццу и принялась за свою работу, заканчивая статью для публикации. В девятом часу, когда они оба были готовы отправиться домой, дверь распахнулась, и Рон, шатаясь, вошел в кабинет. Гарри решил подать жалобу в службу безопасности — бывший сотрудник не должен иметь такого доступа к административным подразделениям Министерства.

— Ты чертов ублюдок! — закричал Рон.

Гермиона достала палочку и оглушила его.

Гарри открыл рот, наблюдая, как тушка Рона со свистом вылетает из его кабинета в приемную. — Гермиона!

— Что? Мы не должны связываться с его дерьмом, Гарри. Он больше не наш друг — он ясно дал это понять за последний год.

Гарри активировал руну на столе, которая оповещала ДМП о том, что у него чрезвычайная ситуация, и не был удивлен, когда на его вызов явился Невилл — буквально через минуту.

Лонгботтом вздохнул и взмахом палочки поднял Рона с пола.

— Обвинения?

— Просто брось его в камеру и пусть проспится, — сказал Гарри. — Он не успел ничего сделать, Гермиона оглушила его раньше. Ее терпимость к бывшим мужьям, по-видимому, очень низкая.

— Позаботься, чтобы она была счастлива, — сказал Невилл с веселой ухмылкой и ушел, левитируя Рона за собой.

Гермиона усмехнулась и надела мантию. Гарри несколько секунд стоял, наблюдая, как она собирает свои вещи; у нее была способность поражать его, когда он меньше всего этого ожидал. Она подняла глаза и встретила его взгляд.

— Что?

— Ты такая красивая, — честно сказал Гарри, и она покраснела.

— Гарри.

— Подойди сюда, — рассмеялся он.

Она сделала это не колебалась, что добавило еще один маленький вопрос к его размышлениям о том, какие отношения его жена предпочитала, оставаясь с ним наедине. Он ухватил ее за бедра, как только она подошла к нему поближе.

— Что у вас на уме, лорд Поттер?

— Я не был слишком груб с тобою прошлой ночью?

Ее глаза потемнели, и она прикусила нижнюю губу.

— Нет, мне…

— Что?

— Мне очень понравилось, — она опустила взгляд, проведя пальцами по его галстуку, а затем глубоко вздохнула. — Ты был таким же, как и тогда, когда мы были моложе, на шестом курсе.

— Это каким же?

Она пожала плечами.

— Не знаю, как это объяснить, но такое впечатление, что ты не мог насытится мною. И мне это понравилось, то, как сильно ты хочешь меня. Это было…

— Воодушевляюще, — закончил Гарри, и ее глаза расширились. Он слегка вжал ее в стол, и она пискнула. Это было великолепно. — Понравилось, значит, да? Видеть меня таким отчаянно нуждающимся в твоей узкой маленькой киске.

— Гарри Джеймс, — слабо запротестовала она. — Твой язык просто ужасен.

— Ох, не играй со мной, — он посадил ее на стол и раздвинул ее ножки. — Что тебе понравилось больше всего?

Она покраснела и пожала плечами, а затем слегка покачала ногами.

— Не знаю.

Он крепко обнял ее, и она прижалась лицом к его шее. Одной рукой Гарри провел по ее спине и глубоко вздохнул.

— Я не могу дать тебе то, что ты хочешь, если ты мне не скажешь, что это.

Гермиона напряглась и отпрянула.

— Гарри. Ты ведь не думаешь, что я несчастна с тобой, правда? Я имею в виду... — ее глаза наполнились слезами. — Я люблю тебя.

Гарри вытер слезинку, выкатившуюся из ее левого глаза. — Я тоже тебя люблю, — и улыбнулся в ответ на ее улыбку. — Разве не ты говорила мне полгода назад, что успешный брак требует общения?

— Это все только потому, что я хотела сказать тебе, что хочу ребенка, — выпалила она и сильно покраснела. — Знаешь, ты — все, что мне нужно. Ты даже больше, чем я когда-либо хотела, но я этого не сказала, и ты ушел. Я сделала глупый выбор в семнадцать, потому что думала, что Рон нуждается во мне, а ты... ты просто взял и ушел. Мой брак с Роном развалился через месяц после свадьбы. Я оставалась с ним так долго только из дружеских побуждений. Мне нравится то, что у нас есть, и я хочу полноценную семью, именно с тобой. Так что же происходит?

— Мне часто говорили, что я слишком агрессивен в постели, — заметил Гарри. — Или как быть с тем фактом, что я слишком часто хочу секса, и с учетом моего размера женщины постоянно жаловались на боль, так что я пытаюсь не быть таким требовательным.

Гермиона фыркнула.

— Ну, для этого и придумали исцеляющие чары, — усмехнулась она, когда Гарри залился смехом. — Нет, я же серьезно. Возможно, сегодня утром мне и было немного больно, но после того, как я вдоволь насладилась этим, то применила заклинание, чтобы избавиться от неприятных ощущений. Это же совсем не трудно.

— Насладилась?

— Ладно, каждый раз, когда я присаживалась сегодня утром, то чувствовала небольшое жжение, напоминающее о том, как нам было весело прошлой ночью. Мне это скорее нравилось, но также и отвлекало меня от работы, поэтому пришлось воспользоваться заклинанием перед обедом, — она похлопала себя по розовым щечкам. — Возможно, нам действительно нужно больше общаться. Я думаю, что через год после свадьбы мы бы с этим разобрались.

Гарри тоже так думал, пока не последовал за ней в место, напоминающее секс-клуб, но к такому разговору пока готов не был. Ему нужно было разобраться во всем этом. Выяснить, что там на самом деле происходит, прежде чем он расскажет ей, что он в курсе.

— Давай поедем в маггловский Лондон и поужинаем.

 

* * *

Снова наступил вторник — день, когда она снова унеслась «по делам». Без малейшего стыда Гарри последовал за ней. За прошедшую неделю он прочитал книгу о БДСМ, которую купил в маггловском книжном магазине, но понимал, что он должен поговорить и обсудить все с кем-то из этой сферы.

Секс-клуб, который посещала Гермиона, назывался «Façade» и находился в Лютном переулке уже более ста лет. И так как он не был частным клубом, то все, кто там «выступал», скорее всего использовали маскирующие чары, а потому «Малькольмом» мог быть буквально кто угодно. Так что шансов найти его у Гарри не было. Кроме того, он не был уверен, что хочет обсуждать фетиш своей жены с ним или с кем-то еще, с кем может столкнуться в реальной жизни.

Когда они вошли в «Façade», у стойки уже находился волшебник, поэтому Гарри отошел в сторону, чтобы никто с ним не столкнулся. Было слишком легко следовать за ней, и он собирался прочитать небольшую лекцию о безопасности после этого. Когда подошла ее очередь, Гарри слегка передвинулся, чтобы услышать разговор.

— Смотреть или участвовать?

— Смотреть. Мастер Малкольм здесь?

— Да, но его комнаты для наблюдения заняты. Мастер Стивен сегодня со своей новой зверушкой.

— Ох, хорошо, — Гермиона положила небольшой мешочек на стойку и получила ключ от восьмого номера.

Дверь была заперта, он прислонился к стене и наблюдал за тем, как его жена устраивалась. В комнате было двое мужчин, и оба обнажены. Гарри уставился на свою жену, ничуть не удивляясь, что она слегка подалась вперед на стуле.

— Твое стоп-слово, мальчик?

— Бостон, сэр.

— Отлично, — похвалил его Стивен. — Мы начнем с креста, — он подвел молодого человека к большому сооружению в форму буквы «Х» и приковал цепями. — Удобно, зверушка?

— Да, сэр, — юноша расслабился и опустил голову.

Стивен взял в руки флоггер, и Гермиона издала тихий довольный звук. Гарри посмотрел на жену и увидел, что она кусает нижнюю губу. Гарри сосредоточился на сцене перед ним — главным образом на том, как дом двигался, как он сжимал флоггер, начиная хлестать по спине свою зверушку. Саб тихо застонал, едва начались увеличиваться скорость и сила ударов. На его спине и заднице начали формироваться красные рубцы. Оба мужчины были возбуждены. Член саба дергался каждый раз, когда флоггер касался его спины.

Гарри посмотрел на свою жену и облизнул нижнюю губу. Ее юбка была задрана так высоко, что можно было увидеть полоски ее чулок. Она сжимала бедра, ее рука нервно поднялась вверх, прежде чем она сделала глубокий вдох и опустила юбку. Дразнила ли она себя или просто не готова мастурбировать в нынешних обстоятельствах? Он снова перевел взгляд на сцену и обнаружил, что дом орудует довольно большой анальной пробкой в заднице саба. Тот вздрагивал и стонал на протяжении всего процесса.

Дом поднял трость и Гарри с усилием удержал себя у стены. Когда он прочитал главу о тростях в купленной им книге, его это очень заинтриговало. Трость свистнула в воздухе, и первый же удар заставил саба закричать. Гарри сосредоточился на лице саба и не увидел ничего, кроме удовольствия. Посмотрел в сторону жены — Гермиона кусала ноготь. Щеки ее покраснели, зрачки расширились. Сможет ли он дать ей это, если она захочет? Его взгляд вернулся к сцене — крови не было, и Гарри испытал нешуточное облегчение. В книге было сказано, что некоторым нравится проливать кровь. И он не был уверен, что смог бы справиться с таким аспектом.

— Кончи для меня, зверушка.

Саб напрягся на кресте и кончил с громким стоном. Гарри бросило в дрожь от этой картины. Хотя мысль о том, чтобы его жена кончала по его команде, была невероятно захватывающей. С этим у него никогда не было проблем. Он мог заставить ее кончить с проникновением и без. Он легко и охотно отдавалась удовольствию при малейшей провокации с его стороны, что ему безумно нравилось.

Стивен отцепил саба от креста и приказал ему опуститься на колени. Гермиона простонала, едва саб нетерпеливо взял член своего дома в рот. В противовес грубому обращению, бывшему до этого, Стивен осторожно и медленно трахал в рот своего саба, пока с низким стоном не кончил.

Гермиона посмотрела на часы, и поднялась, едва экран потемнел. Гарри стало интересно, а есть ли более долгие сессии и сколько они стоят.

Гарри проследовал за ней и аппарировал домой — после того, как Гермиона зашла во «Флориш и Блоттс». Активировав согревающие чары, он направился в свой кабинет и налил себе выпить. Гарри понял, что больше не сможет держать свои открытия в секрете. Это было нечестно по отношению к ним обоим, и не стоило позволять ей считать, что ее секрет в безопасности. Он выпил бокал огневиски, размышляя над тем, как начать разговор, который полностью изменит его брак — в лучшую или худшую сторону.

Он услышал, как она вошла, но ничего не ответил, когда она позвала его. Она позвала снова, но Гарри просто закрыл глаза. Он позволил своей голове откинуться на спинку кресла, а пустой стакан поставил на стол перед собой.

— Гарри?

Он открыл глаза и увидел ее, стоящую в дверях.

— Привет.

— Что-то не так? — она вошла, сняла свою мантию и положила ее на маленький диванчик возле камина.

— Пожалуйста, любимая, иди сюда, — попросил он и вытянул руку. Она приняла ее, и он притянул жену на свои колени.

— Произошло что-то ужасное? — тихим голосом спросила она.

— Нет, насколько мне известно, — пробормотал Гарри. — Я люблю тебя и не злюсь.

— Хорошо, — нахмурилась Гермиона, прикусив губу. — Гарри… что?

— Давай поговорим о «Façade», — произнес Гарри, обнимая ее за талию и не давая ей встать с его колен.

Она разрыдалась. Честно говоря, это было последнее, чего он ожидал. Он прижал ее к себе сильнее, и Гермиона начала сильно дрожать, продолжая рыдать. Он бережно гладил ее по спине и просто ждал, пока она успокоится, поскольку из всех сценариев, которые крутились в его голове, начиная с отрицания и заканчивая гневом, эмоционального опустошения он точно не предвидел. Она повернулась к нему и продолжала плакать, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею.

— Дорогая, — прошептал он, закрыв глаза. Он, конечно, не собирался извиняться за то, что раскрыл ее обман, но все же ему не нравилось то, насколько она расстроилась. — Успокойся, пока тебе не стало плохо.

— Я тебе не изменяла, — прошептала она ему в шею. — Клянусь, Гарри. Никогда. Я бы никогда не смогла поступить так с тобой.

— А с Роном? — спросил Гарри, даже не понимая, зачем он это делает.

— Нет, — глубоко вздохнула она. — Не могу сказать, что не хотела этого, поскольку была абсолютно несчастна, но нет, — Гермиона отклонилась так, что они теперь оказались лицом к лицу. — Я поклянусь своей магией.

— Мне это не нужно, — сказал Гарри. — Я не думаю, что ты мне изменяла. Во-первых, я хочу, чтобы ты знала: я проследовал за тобой в «Façade» дважды. Наблюдал за тобой сегодня, пока ты следила за тем небольшим оплаченным шоу. И так же было в прошлый вторник.

— В тот день ты узнал о своем повышении, и ты искал меня, — нахмурилась она. — Но как ты смог увидеть меня сквозь мои маскировочные чары?

Он взял ее руку, на которой было кольцо.

— Мы связаны самой магией через эти кольца. Ты можешь собрать сотню людей и заставить их выпить оборотное зелье, чтобы они выглядели так же, как ты, но я смогу найти тебя благодаря кольцу. Мужчины, которые до меня носили титул лорда Блэк, довольно ревностно относились к своим женам. Мы же говорили с тобой об этом, прежде чем ты надела кольцо.

— Точно, — она снова глубоко вздохнула. — Ты не злишься?

— Злился, — сказала Гарри. — И немного взбешен твоей небрежностью в отношении собственной безопасности. Лютный переулок не совсем то место, где тебе следует появляться, и ты это знаешь. Как ты вообще узнала о «Façade»?

— Рон. Он арестовал кого-то в «Façade» и был очень расстроен, что он не может совсем закрыть место, полное извращенцев. Ну, он оставил отчет на столе дома, а я прочитала его. Мне стало очень любопытно, поэтому я пошла туда. А потом пошла снова.

— Ты всегда только смотрела?

Она покраснела и глубоко вздохнула, прежде чем ответить.

— Я… нет. Я участвовала... только один раз после развода. Думаю, что к тому моменту ты уже пару месяцев как вернулся, и Рон бесился из-за тебя, нашего развода и обвинял меня в том, что я хочу тебя. Говорил, что я не имею права даже задумываться о тебе из-за него и Джинни. Ну, в основном, из-за него, конечно же. Говорил, что мы даже не должны были дружить, ведь ты был его лучшим другом, а я просто его бывшая жена. Так что я была очень расстроена и отправилась в «Façade».

— И ты сексуально подчинилась незнакомцу.

Гермиона кивнула, и слезы потекли по ее щекам.

— Да.

— Тебе понравилось?

— Да, — прерывисто дыша, она вытерла слезы костяшками пальцев. — Он использовал только флоггер, поскольку я была новичком, и трахнул меня.

— Малкольм.

— Да.

— И вы так же были у всех на обозрении, — сказала Гарри.

— Ну, не мы. Все в игровых комнатах находятся под оборотным зельем. Хотя мне немного понравилось быть блондинкой, — она показала руками: — И у нее была весьма впечатляющая грудь.

— Про оборотку я догадался. Так это было только раз?

— Да, но… ладно. Не могу сказать, что не хотела вернуться туда в качестве участницы, но через три дня ты пригласил меня на ужин, и поначалу я подумала, что ты просто хочешь возобновить нашу дружбу. А потом ты поцеловал меня, и я полностью сосредоточилась на тебе. Я не посещала клуб несколько месяцев, но мне очень хотелось вернуться. Так что, начиная с нашего первого свидания, я только смотрела.

— И наблюдать для тебя достаточно? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— У меня даже мысли не возникло о том, чтобы изменить тебе, Гарри. Пожалуйста, поверь мне.

— Я правда верю тебе, — он взял ее руку и поцеловал ладонь. — Просто хочу, чтобы ты была честна со мной в своих желаниях и потребностях.

Ее щеки покраснели.

— Гарри... ты хочешь доминировать надо мной?..

— Ну, я определенно не собираюсь соглашаться, чтобы это был какой-то незнакомец, — резко сказал Гарри и усмехнулся, когда она засмеялась. — Я купил книгу о БДСМ в маггловском магазине и прочел ее. Я многого не знаю, но готов учиться. Скажу только, что в клубе не видел ничего такого, что мне было бы не по душе. Уверен, что там происходят вещи, с которыми нам не по пути.

— Я не смотрю совсем уж экстремальные игры, — сказала Гермиона. — Никаких пыток или телесных жидкостей, — она опустила взгляд на свои руки. — Я действительно счастлива с тобой, понимаешь? Мне не нужно ничего из этого. Да, мне нравится наблюдать, но я не собираюсь ничего такого практиковать, если это доставит тебя неудобство.

— Единственное, что меня беспокоит, так это месторасположение клуба. Мы могли бы пойти туда вместе… Как ты на это смотришь?

Она покраснела и глубоко вздохнула.

— Да, я согласна.

— Рон знает, что ты посещаешь «Façade?»

— Нет, я никогда не доверяла ему такого рода информацию, и ему было все равно, чем я занималась, пока мы были женаты, — ее плечи резко опустились. — Думаю, мне следует рассказать, что я с ним сделала.

Он выгнул бровь.

— Хорошо.

— Как ты знаешь, наш брак не был магическим. Он не хотел этого принимать, но мне было все равно, поскольку я не была заинтересована в том, чтобы быть магически связанной с ним. Как магглорожденная, я не могла сама подать на развод, так что начала раздумывать над тем, как бы заставить Рона сделать это. Я знала, что он будет сопротивляться, потому что ему будет стыдно. И также знала, что брачный отдел проверит его на заклинания и зелья, когда он будет подавать на развод. Поэтому я заколдовала себя.

— Как? — удивленно спросил Гарри.

— Для начала навела на себя отталкивающие чары, направленные на секс, чтобы он считал меня непривлекательной, затем постепенно увеличивала мощность, чтобы он не мог даже находиться рядом со мной в одной комнате. Примерно через полгода я попросила его подать на развод. Думаю, он был у дверей брачного отдела за полчаса до того, как они открылись.

— Гермиона, — рассмеялся Гарри.

— Знаю, и поскольку он прошел все их проверки, я сняла заклинание с себя, как только мы подписали все документы. К тому моменту, как все последствия чар полностью исчезли, заявление на развод было принято. Конечно же, он тут же передумал, но поскольку к тому моменту колесо было уже запущено и мы оба дали согласие, я отказала. Он был в бешенстве из-за того, что я отказалась отменить бракоразводный процесс. У нас было несколько публичных скандалов по этому поводу, прежде чем ты вернулся в Британию. А после этого был только один, — который ты и застал.

— Ну, это только потому что я сказал ему угомониться, — заметил Гарри. — Я пригрозил надрать ему задницу, если он не прекратит приставать к тебе.

— Гарри, — удивленно произнесла Гермиона.

— Что? Он вел себя как отвратительный придурок, так, будто ты не имеешь права принимать собственные решения, что приводило меня в бешенство. Кроме того, я был крайне заинтересован в том, чтобы ты не вернулась к нему, — усмехнувшись, он пожал плечами. — Ты не единственная, кто сожалеет о своем выборе, который мы сделали в семнадцать лет. Тогда в моей крови все еще было немного зелья, поэтому по большей части мои переживания по Джинни были искусственными. Я сожалею о ее смерти, но не так, как тогда.

— Ты действительно не злишься? — глубоко вздохнув, спросила Гермиона.

— Злился, и совершенно уверен, что должен выпороть тебя за ложь.

— Я не… — она нахмурилась. — Хорошо, я не была полностью честна, но я не лгала.

— А я совершенно уверен, что прогулки по секс-клубам под предлогом выполнения поручений — это ложь, — мягко сказал Гарри, и ее лицо в ответ вспыхнуло. — Сколько раз ты посетила клуб с тех пор, как мы поженились?

— Поначалу не посещала, — пробормотала Гермиона. — Ты постоянно ходил со мной по делам, но потом занялся делами ДМП, так что у меня было несколько свободных вечеров, — она задумчиво прикусила губу. — Раз двадцать, наверное.

— Встань, — приказал он, и она заколебалась, прежде чем соскользнуть с его колен. Он похлопал себя по колену. — Ложись ко мне на колени.

— Гарри, — под его пристальным взглядом она повиновалась.

Он немного раздвинул бедра, чтобы удержать ее, и провел рукой по ее спине.

— У тебя не должно быть секретов от меня. Я не говорю, что это легко. Но я люблю тебя безоговорочно, — он задрал ее юбку так, что она оказалась на ее спине. — Ты когда-нибудь мастурбировала в «Façade»?

— Нет, хотя иногда я была очень сильно возбуждена, но нет, — у нее перехватило дыхание, когда он стянул трусики к ее бедрам. — Мне казалось это неправильным.

Он потер ее ягодицу.

— Продолжим, любимая?

— Да, — прошептала она и слегка поерзала, прежде чем успокоиться.

Первый удар ладонью вызвал у нее потрясенный визг, но она буквально растеклась на его коленях. Он сделал пять резких шлепков, затем погладил быстро краснеющую кожу и продолжил. Когда он нанес десятый удар, она уже загнанно дышала. А он уже был тверд, как скала, чего, право, не ожидал.

— Все хорошо?

— Восхитительно, — пробормотала Гермиона, глубоко дыша, тогда он перевернул ее, и она легко скользнула по его коленям. Она прижалась к его губам, а он положил свои ладони на ее задницу. Ее кожа была горячей, и она зашипела от его прикосновения.

— Больно?

— Да, — призналась она и вздрогнула. — Но при этом так хорошо.

Одной рукой он расстегнул ее платье, и она немедленно избавилась от него. Гарри приподнял ее, втягивая губами ее твердый сосок. Он сжал зубы, и Гермиона застонала. Через несколько секунд он опустил ее к себе на колени и просунул руку между ее ног, слегка раздраженный тем, что запутался в полуспущенных трусиках. — Поднимись.

Гермиона соскользнула с его колен и сняла трусики.

— Не снимай чулки и сапоги, — приказал он, едва она протянула руку, чтобы расстегнуть обувь. Она покраснела и выдохнула сквозь сжатые губы. — Проблема?

— Ты немного шокировал меня, — призналась она.

— Хочешь остановиться?

— Нет.

— Иди сюда, любимая, — он помог ей оседлать его колени и поглаживал ее спину, а она обняла его за шею. — Ты знала, что тебе это понравится? До того, как ты впервые пошла смотреть на это?

— Думаю, что могла предположить, — сказала она, запуская пальчики в его волосы. — Малкольм нравится мне больше всех, поскольку напоминает мне тебя. Его тело, то, как он говорит, — почти все. Но никто не сравнится с тобой. Я думала, что, может быть, потому, что я не чувствовала к Рону того же, что чувствовала к тебе, но это оказалось совсем не так. Он слаб, но ты — нет. Ты самый сильный человек, которого я знаю.

Он сжал ее задницу, и она вздрогнула.

— Тебе нравится?

— Мне нравятся твои руки на мне, — призналась Гермиона, слегка откидывая голову и немного покачиваясь в его руках. — Ты и раньше удерживал меня. Помнишь, в школе?

Он обдумал ее слова.

— Я? — резко выдохнул он. — Ты имеешь в виду, когда мы играли и ты пряталась от меня, а я должен был найти тебя, прежде чем трахнуть?

Она покраснела.

— Да, ты всегда прижимал меня к стене и, задыхаясь, трахал. А иногда сжимал в объятиях настолько крепко, как будто я могла убежать от тебя.

— Ну, я должен признать, что погоня за тобой по Выручай-комнате здорово меня заводила, — сказал он и пожал плечами на ее приподнятую бровь.

— А однажды мы у нас был секс на кровати, и ты крепко держал мои руки над головой, — прошептала она. — И ты трахал меня так энергично, что в итоге скатился с постели. А когда я попыталась хоть что-то сказать, ты шикнул на меня. А как только у тебя встал — трахнул меня снова. Ты брал меня шесть или семь раз за ту ночь. Я как будто потерялась во всем этом, как будто попала в другое измерение.

Гарри покраснел.

— Я хорошо помню эту ночь. Иногда я дрочу, вспоминая ее.

— Я тоже, — пробормотала она себе под нос.

— Так ты хочешь сказать, что твой фетиш — это моя вина, — пробурчал Гарри, расстегивая ремень, а затем и брюки.

— Я постоянно и так сильно хочу тебя. И это было ужасно тяжело — когда ты решил, что между нами все кончено. Сказал, что это испортит нашу дружбу. Я, конечно, была против, но не хотела потерять тебя окончательно, — в ее глазах появились слезы. — И, если бы я знала, что это маленькая сучка опоила тебя зельем… — она глубоко вздохнула.

— Давай не будем об этом, — сказал он.

Удерживая жену на весу, он встал, и она крепко обхватила его ногами за талию. Гарри положил Гермиону на свой стол, который был все так же девственно чист, так как он освободил его от всех бумаг, связанных с ДМП, и пока не успел принести новых. Она положила руки на стол для поддержки.

— Не двигайся.

Она облизнула губы, глубоко вздохнув, и кивнула. Гарри смотрел на нее, расстегивая манжеты рубашки. И обнаружил, что ему всегда нравилось быть в центре ее внимания, хотя он, вероятно, должен был быть смертельно пьян, чтобы признать это вслух. Вытянув рубашку из брюк, он тут же снял ботинки и пнул их под стол.

— Тебе, кстати, причитается еще десять ударов.

Она мило покраснела и опустила ноги.

— Гарри.

Он наклонился к ней, положив руки на ее плечи. У нее перехватило дыхание, лишь только он опустил голову и провел губами по твердому соску. Она прогнулась, глубже проталкивая сосок в его рот, на что он слегка прикусил его зубами, Гермиона мягко простонала.

— Ты моя.

— Да.

— Ты солгала мне, — губами он провел по ключице, а затем поцеловал ее в губы. Затем поймав ее нижнюю губу зубами, слегка потянул. Ее глаза потемнели, и он отпустил ее. — И твое наказание должно быть очень основательным, чтобы у тебя в будущем больше не возникло желания так поступать, согласна?

Гермиона отвела взгляд и кивнула.

— Но прямо сейчас мой член бесконечно тверд, и это твоя вина, так что тебе придется предоставить мне свою киску, которую я так хочу, — и закончил раздеваться, сосредотачиваясь на ней. — Ложись на спину, — он схватил ее за лодыжки и поднял ее ноги, как только она повиновалась. Он поставил ее ноги на стол — так, как ему было нужно, — а затем пробормотал заклинание, чтобы зафиксировать их на месте.

У нее перехватило дыхание.

Он что-то бормотал вполголоса, двигаясь вперед и входя в нее. Гермиона слегка выгнулась на столе и застонала.

— Ты говорила мне это в течение нескольких лет, не так ли? — он положил руку на ее живот, удерживая, продолжая неспешно вонзаться в нее.

— Гарри.

— Больше никаких секретов, — он обхватил ее бедро, позволив своим пальцам впиться в ее плоть ровно настолько, чтобы она застонала. — И ты хочешь, чтобы я воспользовался тобой.

— Я твоя, — ее голос дрожал от эмоций, и она закрыла глаза. — Гарри, пожалуйста, я…

— Моя сладкая девочка, — Гарри схватил ее за руки, легко поднял, и она обхватила его за плечи, а он начал двигаться быстрее, сильнее. Приклеивающие чары исчезли, потрескивая, он поднял ее и прижал к стене.

Она обхватила его руками и ногами, пока он трахал ее, мягкие рыдающие стоны вырвались из ее рта, а когда он приказал ей кончить, то она стиснула его крепче и тут же кончила. Гарри, содрогнувшись от собственного оргазма, был пораженный интенсивным оргазмом жены и тем фактом, что она сделала так, как он приказал. Он не ожидал такой мгновенной реакции.

— Гарри.

Он поцеловал ее щечку, а затем ее нежный сладкий ротик.

— Не волнуйся, любовь моя, я позабочусь о тебе.


End file.
